Stargate SG-1: The Enemy Within
"The Enemy Within" is the third episode of season one of the science fiction television series Stargate SG-1, which is based on the 1994 feature film, Stargate. The episode was directed by Dennis Berry and written by Brad Wright. It first aired on Showtime on August 1st, 1997. In this episode, Major Charles Kawalsky is infected by a Goa'uld symbiote. The medical staff at Stargate Command labor to remove the parasite from his body without killing him. Meanwhile, the Command staff interrogate Teal'c extensively on everything he knows about the Goa'uld and his own race, the Jaffa. They want to bring him to Washington, D.C. for further questioning, but Colonel Jack O'Neill intercedes on Tealc's behalf. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Stargate SG-1: The Complete First Season DVD collection as well as the Stargate SG-1: The Portal Collection and the Stargate SG-1: The Complete Series Collection box set collections. * This is the first episode of Stargate SG-1 directed by Dennis Berry. He also directs episode 1x05, "The First Commandment". * This is Brad Wright's second episode of Stargate SG-1 as writer, but his first episode as the single script writer. * This is the first episode of the series that references the Tau'ri. Tau'ri is the Jaffa word for people from the planet Earth and that they are considered the "First Ones". Allusions * A reference is made to The Wizard of Oz in this episode. The Wizard of Oz is a 1939 fantasy film directed by Victor Fleming and produced by MGM (the same company that produces Stargate SG-1). It is based on the 1900 novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. This is not the only time The Wizard of Oz will be referenced on the series. In "200", Vala Mal Doran pitches an "original" movie concept to the producers of Wormhole Extreme, which sounds suspiciously a lot like The Wizard of Oz. Quotes * Colonel Jack O'Neill: You know, I'm kinda partial to P3A-575. You don't mind taking P3A-577, do you? * Major Charles Kawalsky: No, I'll take 577. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: I'm not married to it. I want to be fair about this. How 'bout we flip for it? * General George Hammond: How about you go where I tell you. ... * Doctor Daniel Jackson: So this iris is gonna hold, right? * Captain Samantha Carter: Pure titanium less than three micrometers from the event horizon. It won't even allow matter to fully reintegrate. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: So this iris is gonna hold, right? * Captain Samantha Carter: If it doesn't, the fail-safe device will detonate, this whole mountain will vaporize and there'll be nothing to worry about. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: Ah, good! I feel much better. .... * Teal'c: I will pledge my allegiance to this world. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: I'm just not sure that's ever going to be enough for them to trust you. To be honest with you, I think they're scared of you. * Teal'c: I understand. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: You must be used to that by now, huh? * Teal'c: I am a Jaffa. I have served as a warrior for your enemy. I have carried your enemy within me. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: Yeah. Well it's kind of a human thing. We tend to be afraid of things we don't know. * Teal'c: Why is O'Neill not afraid? * Colonel Jack O'Neill: Teal'c, I saw you stand up to a god. You refused to kill. I saw you make that decision. * Teal'c: Yes. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: In that moment I learned everything I needed to know to trust you. .... * Colonel Jack O'Neill: Permission to barge in, sir? .... * Colonel Jack O'Neill: Listen, I gotta ask you something. It's not easy for me. * Major Charles Kawalsky: We're friends. * Colonel Jack O'Neill: If you don't make it... can I have your stereo? .... * Colonel Martin Kennedy: I heard the operation was a big success, sir. Congratulations. I have my orders to return to Langley. * General George Hammond: Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1997/Episodes Category:August, 1997/Episodes